Of Crimson Butterflies
by Sora nii-chan
Summary: There was a reason Hibari wore kimonos. Oneshot, D18


**Notes**: Okay, normally, I put notes at the bottom, but this fic is very special in many ways. First off:

This fanfiction is made for Lia's Hibari and Hijikata 5/5 Festival!  
My username in Aarinfantasy is seasalticecream

That's right, fear my awesome. That being said, this is also an early birthday present for Hibari...though I'm cutting it rather close...but to my point. This story stole my firsts in a lot of ways. It's my first lemon, and it's the first time I ever used a prompt. There's probably more that it stole, but thinking about them would take too much effort. And don't ask about my other story, I'm trying my best. That being said, let's just get on with the fic already.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it. Just step back and let that sink in. Heartbreaking, isn't it?

* * *

There was a reason Hibari wore kimonos.

It was a simple reason: Dino had once commented on how good the black-haired male looked in them. He'd been ignored at the time, of course, but the tenth generation Cavallone boss had not failed to notice that from then on, whenever the Cloud Guardian was in the comfort of his own home, he would dress in them. Out of sheer courtesy, he'd never brought it up to the younger male, but he also hadn't hesitated to take advantage of the fact.

Oftentimes, the kimonos Hibari wore were rather plain in nature, and so Dino took it upon himself to shower his tentatively so-called "lover" with custom-made ones straight from the biggest fashion designers in Milan. Naturally, the Japanese male hated them; said it was an offense to his country and that a kimono could not be called such if it didn't come from Japan. But nonetheless, whenever the blond came around, Hibari would don the gifted kimonos faithfully, complaining all the while.

The knowledge pleased the Italian—but he never mentioned that little detail, either. To say anything would have been a direct insult to the guardian's pride. The latest kimono Dino had brought his ex-pupil was stunning indeed—a rich black in colour with crimson butterflies as the pattern—and whoever had designed it was obviously skilled; the butterflies were so realistic that they seemed to stir with even the smallest movement of the fabric.

The black colour stood out rather vividly against Hibari's pale skin, and Dino felt his pants tighten as he watched the black-haired male. He was standing just outside on the porch, with his hand extended to allow Hibird to alight on his finger and bathed in the moonlight.

As if aware of the blond's gaze, the cloud opened his mouth to speak, though he did not turn around as he focused his gaze on his beloved pet. "Weren't you here to discuss business, Bucking Horse?"

Disappointed, Dino quietly released the breath he'd been holding, the uncomfortable tightness also fading. Though the two of them were sleeping together, it was a distanced relationship, both physically and emotionally. Hibari never allowed the Cavallone into his home unless there was something of importance to discuss.

In other words, he had drawn a clear line between business and pleasure.

That wasn't to say that Dino didn't want to take the younger male as a full-time lover; he did, very much so, but Hibari would have none of it. He'd worn the kimono, but he would do nothing more for the blond's sake.

The fact that it was the dead of night, or the fact that the Cavallone had arrived not long before after a sixteen hour nonstop flight from Italy mattered little to the Cloud Guardian. Perhaps, after their discussion, they would go to bed, but that depended on Hibari's mood; he was, after all, the leader (if in name only) in the strange sort of faux relationship they had.

Getting to his feet, Dino stepped outside, approaching the Japanese male and wrapping his hands around the younger's waist. At that moment, the blond found himself rather overcome with the urge to undo the blood red obi and allow the kimono to fall to the ground; but of course he wouldn't. No matter how great the temptation, it didn't change the fact that if not for Hibird still perched comfortably on his owner's finger, the brown-eyed male would have lost his hands.

But despite the fact that he was out of danger at the moment simply because Hibari did not want to disturb the small creature did not mean the guardian was accepting of the physical contact, if the way he was glaring up at his ex-tutor with the intent to kill was any hint.

However, Dino merely smiled back down at the temperamental male, and his grip on Hibari's waist, if anything, tightened a little.

"Cavallone..." a warning tone.

Dino knew to back off then, and it was with a certain amount of reluctance that he dropped his hands, stepping away from the ex-disciplinary head. "Now, now, Kyoya, if you kill me you won't be able to report my findings to Tsuna."

The Cloud Guardian did not seem particularly impressed at the mention of his supposed boss; but at the very least—despite Sawada's need for crowding—the Vongola Decimo wasn't an herbivore anymore, and so Hibari inclined his head slightly, accepting the blond's reasoning.

Clearly delighted, the Cavallone didn't hesitate to once more approach his "lover," this time tilting the younger male's head to the side slightly to expose his pale neck.

Well aware of what the Italian was trying to do, Hibari didn't bother to resist even after he felt Dino's lips against his flesh, licking and nipping eagerly, and when he spoke up, it was with composure, sounding completely unaffected, and almost bored, by the Don's ministrations.

"Bucking Horse, I highly doubt Sawada Tsunayoshi wants a report about _this_, so I suggest getting to the point already before I bite you to death."

But as much as the Japanese male seemed to be immune, Dino seemed to be beyond caring. "Ne, Kyoya..." he ran his tongue up the column of flesh that was Hibari's neck, "can't we discuss it in bed?"

The likelihood of the guardian agreeing was next to impossible, but the brown-eyed Italian was giving it a shot anyways, because damn it, he was horny, and he didn't want to have to wait until later to see if Hibari was fine with going to bed.

After all, nothing was a bigger turn off than talking business.

To Dino's amazement, though, the younger male did not flat out reject the offer. Instead, there was a long moment of silence as the cloud seemed to muse over the words and in which the thirty-two-year-old waited with baited breath to see what his companion would decide.

With the smallest gesture, the Japanese male allowed Hibird to take flight again as he stepped away from the Cavallone and ventured further outside. The moonlight continued to coat the Cloud Guardian in an almost ethereal light, turning his dark hair almost silver, and with each step Hibari took the patterned butterflies on the kimono danced, causing Dino to gulp loudly at the sight.

The sound was quite audible against the relative silence, and caused the younger of the two to smirk. Ever since they had met, so many years ago, Dino had been unable to look away, and though Hibari refused to submit to the elder's will, refused to be an actual lover, he knew that he had power over the Don; and he never hesitated to utilize that power when he had to.

Cocking his head to the side ever-so-slightly, Dino's ex-pupil fixed him with a half-lidded gaze full of seduction, beckoning the mafia boss over with a crooked finger.

That was all it took.

The Italian was at his lover's side before Hibari could even blink, and for once he did not resist as Dino took his hand with a small smile on his face, the blond gently pulling the black-haired male back towards the house.

_For once_, business was being put on hold, and the very thought thrilled the thirty-two-year-old to the core.

Once inside, the door was slid firmly shut behind them, and the Cavallone didn't hesitate to undo the obi, like he'd been dying to do, taking the kimono gently in his hands and pushing it down past Hibari's shoulders.

The crimson of the butterflies against the black fabric stood out even more in the dim lighting of the room, and it was with desire in his gaze that Dino finally allowed the kimono to fall, the outfit pooling on the floor around the cloud's feet.

He was naked underneath.

The Cloud Guardian allowed himself to be exposed, utterly shameless about his state—or rather lack of—dress. It was this brazen nature of his, so unlike most Japanese, that was part of the reason Dino found himself so taken with the younger male.

Unable to hold back at the sight of Hibari before him, Dino stepped forward, gently placing his hand against the guardian's chest to see if his ex-pupil would accept his touch. When the skylark remained silent, the Cavallone was quick to lower his faux lover down onto the futon laid out in the room, following after him and balancing his weight over the smaller male with ease so as to not crush him as he pressed a light kiss to Kyoya's brow.

Ignoring the annoyed look he was given, the blond moved, sitting back as he began pulling his jacket off; but before he could, Hibari reached out suddenly, clenching onto the sleeve of said jacket with an iron grip.

Realizing what the Cloud Guardian meant, Dino smiled softly. "Only the jacket, Kyoya."

Seemingly satisfied, the guardian released his ex-tutor, watching through darkened eyes—the only sign of his lust—as the Cavallone fully removed his jacket, tossing it toward the corner of the room.

For whatever reason, the Japanese male hated seeing Dino unclothed, and the blond respected that.

Leaning back slightly, the Don allowed Hibari to prop himself up on his elbows before he stuck two fingers in the cloud's face with a look of expectancy. It was obvious what he wanted the younger male to do, but for a lengthy pause, neither moved, both of them refusing to give an inch.

However, in the end it was the skylark who took the first step, taking Dino's awaiting fingers into his mouth. He behaved at first, sucking properly and coating the digits in saliva as he treated the Italian to the rather erotic sight (and indeed, the blond was growing hard), but just when the Bucking Horse was about to remove his fingers, Hibari struck, biting down hard.

The action caused the thirty-two-year-old to flinch, but he swallowed back his cry of pain. After all, it hadn't been an entirely unexpected move; the Japanese male had been a biter from day one. Dino could feel his fingers bleeding, but still Hibari did not release them, instead opening his mouth slightly wider and taking them in even deeper as he licked at the blood he had drawn, soothing the wounds he had created.

There were unspoken words in that gesture, in the act they were about to perform. Hibari Kyoya did not submit to anyone, especially not Dino Cavallone, but there were rare times—like their current situation—that he allowed his body to be dominated, entered, and violated.

Every action was calucated; he controlled the relationship they had managed to maintain over the years from every angle, and the Italian had accepted that. Or rather, his desire for the Cloud Guardian would not be as strong if not for his ex-pupil's assertive nature. Time and time again, Hibari had called him a masochist, and never had Dino been able to deny that.

With a small popping noise, the skylark released the older male's fingers from his mouth. His saliva had staunched the blood flow, and only the deep bite marks remained to show the damage that had been dealt.

Withdrawing his hand, the Cavallone shifted to grip Kyoya's legs, spreading them with minimal resistance. More commonly, the two of them fought for dominance in bed every step of the way, but there were rare times when the younger male went along with his "lover," though there was always a price to pay afterwards. The blond hated to think of what the ex-prefect would do later, but he shook the thought from his mind.

For now, all he had to think about was the fact that Hibari was laying naked before him and almost completely wanton, and it was with this thought in mind that Dino moved his fingers down, lower until they gently prodded at the entrance of the black-haired male's most secret place.

Looking into the skylark's eyes, the blond waited until the guardian nodded before slipping a single digit inside. There was, naturally resistance, but Dino patiently pushed past the tense ring of muscle, loosening his ex-pupil up gently as he thrust his finger in and out slowly, eyes never leaving Hibari's face.

The Japanese male's expression betrayed nothing; there were only two signs that he was enjoying what was happening at all: the clear lust in his grey-blue eyes, tinged with purple, eyes that Dino could get lost in, and his half-hard cock.

In comparison, the blond's was already fully hard and straining at his pants. It was causing him a certain amount of pain, but the Cavallone hardly seemed to feel it, as focused as he was on allowing Kyoya to feel pleasure instead of worrying about finding his own relief.

Once the Italian felt that the cloud was loose enough, he added his second finger, stretching the entrance carefully and prodding about for the male's prostate.

When he felt Hibari's insides tighten noticeably around his fingers and the guardian's member began leaking as he was brought to full hardness, Dino knew he had found it, despite the fact that the Japanese male's face remained unchanged.

Pulling out his fingers, the blond chuckled as the skylark glared at him, unzipping his pants and freeing his cock from its confines, the organ glistening and smeared with pre-cum.

Holding his member in his hand, the thirty-two-year-old guided it toward Hibari's entrance, placing the head against it before pushing in with a faint groan. The Cloud Guardian reacted then; his back arched up off the futon, hand reaching outwards, as if trying to grab hold or something.

Struggling against the urge to thrust into the pale body, Dino grabbed onto his lover's hand, drawing it closer and pressing a light kiss on Kyoya's fingers before he pulled the male flush against his own body, the change in angle causing the Bucking Horse to go even deeper, but still the younger male did not cry out; he merely wrapped his arms around the blond, raising his head so he could whisper into the Italian's ear: "Move now, or I'll bite you to death."

Dino didn't need to be convinced. Without hesitation he pulled out slightly before slamming back in, and so the pace was set. It was a mixture of gentle and rough, the blond wanting to treat Kyoya with care but knowing the Japanese male hated such.

The Cloud Guardian gasped silently as he was penetrated continually, his breath warm against Dino's ear before he lowered his head, biting down into the Cavallone's shoulder. The action broke the skin even with the shallow protection the blond's clothes offered, and like with his fingers the tenth generation boss could feel himself beginning to bleed, knew his shirt was going to be stained with blood, but unlike before the thirty-two-year-old was now far too caught up in the act of what they were doing, concentrating on thrusting into the pliant body in his arms, feeling Kyoya's nails scratch down his back through his shirt, and there was nothing else in the world but the two of them, at that moment, joined together.

He reached between them to grasp his lover's member, but the Japanese male was quick to bring his hand back to bat Dino's away, taking hold of his weeping cock himself and jerking in time to the blond's thrusts. Both of them were close, they could feel it, and it was with a low, almost feral growl that the Italian came, violently, releasing his seed into Hibari, the skylark following suit a moment later, his semen splattering between their bodies.

Both of them were breathing heavily, though the ex-prefect didn't appear winded in the slightest. Pressing a kiss to his former pupil's temple, the brown-eyed male lifted him up slightly to remove his now soft member.

Sated from the sex, Hibari allowed the actions, but instead of lying down, he got up, treating Dino to the sight of his own cum trailing down the younger male's thigh.

Leaving the Italian where he was, Kyoya left the room, and when he returned ten minutes later, a towel wrapped around his waist as he towel-dried his hair, he observed the blond dozing on the futon, still in his blood-and-cum covered clothes.

Shaking his head in exasperation, Hibari approached his fallen kimono, bending over and picking it up. His towel dropped to the floor in its place as he pulled the kimono back on, once more fastening the blood red obi.

He still didn't approve of the outfit, but as it was already prepared there was little point in retrieving another. Hibari moved toward the door, the butterflies again seeming to move with him as he slid it open again, seeing out of the corner of his eye that the noise had caused Dino to stir.

The skylark stepped outside onto the porch as the Cavallone stretched out, propping his chin up with one hand and feeling like he was in a state that rather resembled post-coital bliss as he watched his lover.

Hibird was perched on the male's finger once more, the moonlight shining down strongly upon them, the night still quiet. It was a beautiful sight, Dino thought.

But the silence was not to last; Hibari spoke up after a moment, his back to the Italian.

"You still have to give me your report, Bucking Horse."

There was no reaction, at first, but then the meaning of the words sunk in. With a load groan, Dino's chin slipped off his palm, and he smothered his face into the futon with muffled words of complaint; a small smirk appeared at the corner of the black-haired male's mouth in response to the Italian's antics.

He remained outside, a faint breeze beginning to pick up. The wind rustled his kimono.

And the crimson butterflies danced.


End file.
